The Blue Album
by Koko-13
Summary: "'You should take the opportunity to try your luck. If Leone Abbacchio is dead, it means that Buccellati will be free for someone to comfort him in multiple ways' he hummed provocatively." During an assault mission Ghiaccio can't help being attracted to Bruno Buccellati and that bothers him so much. [BruGhia] [Mentions of BruAbba]


**Blue Album**

After so many years in the mafia Ghiaccio had heard a couple of times the name of Bruno Buccellati because it was rumored to be Polpo's right hand, when he climbed to capo Risotto sent everyone in the team a photograph of him stating that could be the one who been commissioned the mission to protect the boss's daughter. He can remember Melone's nasty wicked smile while holding it saying "besides being skilled he is very attractive, with his DNA and that of a good mother I could raise something splendid"; Ghiaccio only snorted, it didn't matter if he had an interesting skin color or strong eyes, he and his team would be crushed by La Squadra di Esecuzione.

In the end none of that happened, the goddamned of Giorno Giovanna murdered multiple times (whatever that shit meant) to. the Don to become the boss himself, Buccellati stayed by his side as a sottocapo and they who knows how were there, with serious sequels, but alive. When he resumed the pace of life of a hitman, he stopped thinking about those who were above him in the hierarchy, in the end the rewards for dealing with drug traffickers were good and the new Don disgusted him for defeating him, as much as his second in command because surely was just a pretty face.

Correction, a devilishly sexy pretty face, especially splattered with the blood of the poor bastards who had the bad luck to cross their path. He wore a black coat of bright suede, under this a shirt open to the chest and blue pants made perfectly to frame his elegant siltueta, his serious face burned by sweat and determined look represented a seductive death.

He must also admit that the guy was a good fighter, when he was assigned a purely combat and murder mission assured to Risotto that didn't need a partner and did not really need it (lie) however, it was interesting to see Sticky Fingers in action, now in posing with his guard up while his master had his foot on a jerk's torso who tore it off his arms and legs.

"Do you think this' painful for me? You're not going to make me talk!".

Ghiaccio clicked his tongue in annoyance. For being thinking as a schoolgirl was distracted from the boring shit they were doing, an interrogation, torture session, as Buccellati wanted to call it, he didn't care at all, he was bored and they had almost an hour there. The killers as him investigated in advance, watched the victim's habits, made sure they had it where and when they wanted it, he never invented new ways to make a man suffer.

"It's good that you know what you're going to go through for the next few days, it has been so since I have people with whom to test the hidden talents of Sticky Fingers and I have so many things in mind" Buccellati said that in a seductive voice, as if for real he was going to enjoy that. "In addition, the stand of my good friend Ghiaccio is responsible for the winter weather we have in here so early at September. You saw with your own eyes the deaths of your subordinates, their skin being separated from their muscles, their blood and organs frozen to a frightening speed, it was as painful as they yelled, I can assure you that".

Ghiaccio raised his face proudly, it was gratifying to hear someone speak so well of the stand that it made him almost invincible. A half-sided smile came out as natural as the look of contempt directed at the guy on the floor who seemed to break for a moment. They were making it.

"Then let's have fun for a while, Ghiaccio".

That, said with such a malicious smile, broke down the feeling of the hitman, although he forced himself to remain on role. What the hell was wrong with Buccellati? Did he have to use such a seductive tone of voice to interrogate? That's why he hated those missions, they were weird!

"If this is going to take days we just should kill him now! Either way this shit must die!".  
Shout, too upset to think about what was appropriate or not to say.

While his superior smiled even more, the man on the floor began to laugh outrageously, choking on the blood coming from his throat. Maybe Bruno exceeded the beating before the interrogation, that man was not going to last for days.

"Yes, why don't you kill me at once? Anyway, you already know that Leone Abbacchio is not here and while you stay to play, my men should have already finished him".

He got another kick in the face that shut him up immediately, he squirmed, lamenting like an agonizing animal, spitting between screams more blood and a pair of teeth. Buccellati's serious face froze Ghiaccio's blood, he had never seen a person with hidden anger boiling so much from within.

"This is not about any soldato, it is about your group in the territory of Passione. Kidnapping Leone Abbacchio was a stupid move on yours part because allowed us to find you, your deaths will be a great example for the smart guys who want to follow your example".

"He is your lover, damn fag. Pretend everything you want, but at least this time I have won, I have killed t-".

"Aaaah!".

That ended with the little patience of Ghiaccio, he was not going to let a shit like him have a minute more to live, with a furious scream hit the ground creating sharp stalagmites that pierced the torso and head fulminated him between cries of pain.

"This shit couldn't last forever! Wasn't the bastard of Giorno Giovanna's looking for Leone Abbacchio with his stand?!" bawled loudly as kicked the ice. He was very frustrated, wishing Prosciutto contacted them now to go to the other hiding place of those pigs to kill them all.

When that group of drug traffickers kidnapped Leone Abbacchio who was investigating them, Giovanna sent two small teams of her best men to take care of the two hiding places they had in Palermo, for their assault capabilities Ghiaccio and Buccellati were sent to that ugly warehouse in the coast where the chief operated and all his men were armed, the second team was made up of Prosciutto and Mista, who attacked a hotel following a wasp created from some of Abbacchio's personal belongings, they should have already found it.

Bruno sighed, pulling two cloth scarves from his torn black coat, one to wipe the blood off his face and the other handed it to Ghiaccio, who withdrew White Album to wiping sweat from his forehead. Soon an awkward silence was made between them, perhaps he may was wrong to kill the bastard because they did not take him out of how they knew about Passione or the sottocapo, but he did not intend to apologize, Buccellati torturing him was too good for a shit like him, he consoled himself with his death being painful.

"How are you? Did you get hurt?" asked the brunette with a friendlier tone of voice.

"Nah, White Album is indestructible".

"It's good to hear that. We should get out of here before the police come".

"Y-Yeah, let's go".

Ghiaccio clenched his teeth, feeling even more uncomfortable. When they entrusted him that mission, Prosciutto described Buccellati as a person of very good judgment, a fierce fighter and a serious man when doing his job. He could corroborate that throughout the assault, however, he didn't seem to be quite serious, somehow he felt a certain anxious vibe on him.

Of course he was anxious, he didn't even know if his lover was alive. After what happened with Sorbet and Gelato, a silent agreement was created in the squadra members of not having romantic relationships between them, which was really easy because they were all men, he was the only homosexual in the team and none attracted him in the least. Buccellati was showing why that rule was necessary, the people involved with the mafia did not have precisely long or peaceful lives in which a stable relationship could be built.

He took his cell phone to call Melone, he didn't want to think about those things.

"Hello? Melone!".

"Hey, are you done with the job? I was waiting for Prosciutto's call first."

"Oh? Haven't they reported to you yet?" He asked cautiously, it must be a relatively easy mission for Prosciutto and Mista, they shouldn't take so damn long.

"No, they don't answer my calls either. Anyway, I'm already on my way for you. By the way, what is it like to work with Buccellati? I was wondering if a veteran like him would act unprofessional while his lover's life hangs by a thread."

"Why the hell are you asking that?!" He growled in a lower voice, watching his temporary teammate leave the warehouse.

"Didn't you know? It's an open secret inside Passione, it is one thing to see them leave a hotel even if they try to be discreet and do it at different times. What really shows that they have something more serious is because the expolice can't reach high positions in the mafias but Buccellati has a very compromising blind faith, letting him work cosely with the boss".

"Shit Melone, I will not accept these kind of missions anymore, I don't give a damn if Risotto threatens me not to pay my part" he gritted his teeth.

"Why? What irritates you? Are you jealous? Surely you would like to have a lover as sexy as Buccellati".

"Don't you think to come your fucking ass here?".

"I'm close. Although you should take the opportunity to try your luck. If Leone Abbacchio is dead, it means that Buccellati will be free for someone to comfort him in multiple ways" he hummed provocatively.

In response he received annoyed growls before cut the call. Fucking Melone, fucking Prosciutto and Mista for not being able to finish an easy work and fucking Buccellati for making him so nervous.

He didn't know what to tell him when he got out of there, they were complete strangers so he probably wouldn't feel right being comforted by him.

Conmforted in the nonsexual sense! He cursed every part of Melone for putting up mental images in his head that shouldn't be there! He didn't want to comfort him between his thighs! Although it might would be interesting!

"Ahhh!".

He destroyed all the merchandise in the place to take out his fury, anxiety and heat in his body, imagining that the large metal-coated boxes were Melone's ugly face.

When he left the warehouse he found the sottocapo under one of the street lights, keeping his head up with eyes fixed on the dark sea at midnight. For a second he seemed lonely and that calmed Ghiaccio's nerves.

"There is still no news from the others, Melone is already coming".

"Maybe we were naive to believe it would be easy, we should reach them there" Bruno said thoughtfully.

"Sometimes Grateful Dead hinders missions, all that crap from staying cold during combat is more annoying than it should be," Ghiaccio said, remembering how they had to be careful when accompanied Prosciutto on some missions. When he did not receive an answer from Buccellati continued speaking. "Surely Leone Abbacchio is fine, he is an important hostage, he would not be killed without a direct order".

"Thank you" Bruno gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry, I must seem unprofessional to you".

"It's okay, your lover's life is hanging by a thread" he denied repeating every word said by Melone, even that weirdo could be more sensitive at dealing with those issues.

"Abbacchio is not my lover" he replied returning to his serious posture, crossing his arms.

"No?".

"Things have happened as it usually is in gangs, but we have nothing. We are only partners".

Again his monotonous tone could not hide some loneliness from Ghiaccio's point of view. He was not a sentimentalist at all, did not know anything about the subject and could be wrong, however, it seemed to him that they did not have a relationship not because Buccellati did not want to, perhaps it was something unilateral. That bastard expolice, he gave himself the luxury of rejecting someone like the sottocapo, the thought was added to the long list of things that bothered him.

"He misses it" could not help but babble.

"Eh?".

"Eh?" he repeated when saw exposed his train of thoughts.

"I'm a little worried about how easy it is for you to read me," he declared with a half shy smile, which he immediately covered with his right hand. That behavior was not usual for him, he had to control himself.

"No! I am not a sensitive person at all!" he was watching him a lot because seems attractive and with that level of attention he simply noticed. Realizing that, in fact, Bruno Buccellati seemed very attractive made him blush. "You are worried about someone important to you, it's normal. You don't have to try to hide anything".

"Pfff" the sottocapo let out a light, pleasant laugh, so soft that the hitman wanted to record it. "You look like someone very rude, but inside you are a very noble person, Ghiaccio."

Seeing his eyes bright with emotion and his sincere smile as no one ever dedicated to him, felt a stab straight to the heart. He would have preferred the stab a thousand times! Now he was also smiling like a complete idiot and felt disgustingly good.

"Woha! What I see is a normal human smile on Ghiaccio's face? What kind of hidden talents do you have, Bruno Buccellati?" Melone shocked, parking a red convertible and completely ruining the mood.

The brunette kept his smile, a little more serious going to sit in the back seat of the car, Ghiaccio co-pilot.

"By the way," Melone hummed, returning to the road. "I just talked to Mista and he said the rescue was a success. Abbacchio had better days but he will recover soon."

"Finally, good news," Ghiaccio said sincerely, looking through the rearview mirror at Buccellati, he would not be calm knowing that the other was suffering alone without being able to externalize it.

Buccellati smiled again, with a warm gratitude from the depths of that gesture, transmitting it through his beautiful blue eyes. _Thank you_ said with his lips, without sounding a single letter.

The hitman could not sustain such intimate eye contact for a long time, ashamed he looked away feeling his face warm, surely flushed like a fucking virgin.

What a contradiction.

He turned to his left to see Melone smile wickedly, if he dared to make a single vulgar comment in front of Bruno Buccellati he will throw him a damn tooth.

"Did you have fun in your mission, my dea-?"

Yes, he better didn't let it end, he punched him so hard that turn the car away until he climbed onto the sidewalk, Melone barely managed to avoid hitting a wall and even then he didn't stop his masochistic laughter. They couldn't blame him, he was so happy to see his grumpy gremlin friend fall in love for the first time.

_The end_.


End file.
